Aurea, Bianca, and Hilda
by WitChan
Summary: Bianca and Hilda become a part of Aurea's small harem as the three have fun for a few days.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Nevuma Town, a beautiful blonde named Bianca got out of her house as she was getting ready for a journey, but she needed to get a starter Pokemon from Professor Aurea Juniper first. She had a green hat, an orange shirt, a long whifte skirt, yellow high shoes, and a purse on her shoulder. But that's not it. Her breasts were big despite being at a young age and her ass looked nice.

Another person got out of her house and her name was Hilda. She, too, had to go to Aurea's house before starting her journey. Unlike Bianca, Hilda wore a casual hat with a pokeball design on it. Also, she had a white t-shirt, a small black jacket, tight shorts, and black shoes. Her breatsts and ass were big as Bianca's too.

Seeing Bianca, Hilda came up to her and asked, "Are you ready for your journey, Bianca?"

"Hell yeah," Bianca replied, nodding her head.

After their small conversation, both are heading to Aurea's house. Once reaching to the door, the girls knocked on it. Seconds later, Aurea opened and she smiled. Aurea's breasts and ass were ten times bigger than the younger girls.

"Hi there, guys," Aurea said, still smiling at the girls. She thought about how sexy they look when she first saw them like this.

"Hi, Professor Juniper," Bianca and Hilda said together.

"We're here for our starter Pokemon," Bianca said.

"Ah. Come on in," Aurea said. She moved back a little to let Hilda and Bianca in. As she closed and locked the door, she looked at the girls' ass. Now she thought of a perfect plan to have fun with them.

"Say, guys," Aurea said. Hilda and Bianca turned around to face the pretty professor as she came up to them. "Mind if you two do me a favor before choosing a starter Pokemon?"

"Sure, Professor Juniper," Bianca replied.

"What's the favor?" Hilda asked.

"I want you two to stay here to become my harem girls for the rest of the week, then you can start your journey," Aurea replied.

"Sounds great, Professor Juniper," the girls said in unison. Like Aurea, both liked girls.

"Oh, I knew you girls would accept it. You can call me Aurea, by the way. Let's go to my fun to get started, shall we?" Aurea said.

Aurea rushed to her room and the girls followed her. There, she went inside her closet to pull out something. Seconds later, she showed the girls amazing lingerie. "Wear these," Aurea said, giving them each lingerie.

The three them took their clothes off to expose each other's naked bodies. Hilda and Bianca never seen such an amazing body like Aurea's. After Aurea and the younger trainers put their lingerie on, Aurea went under her bed and pulled a box out. Bianca and Hilda went over to Aurea to see what was inside the box. Aurea opened it, which revealed a load of strap-ons and dildos. She and a close friend of hers, Fennel, used them on each other since they were roommates in college.

"Lay on the bed for me," Aurea said.

She pulled out of her strap-ons out of the box as Hilda and Bianca climbed on top of the bed. Then, they laid next to each other as they spread their lips. After putting the strap-on on, Aurea joined the girls. Sitting close to Bianca, Aurea slid her panties to see her pussy. Then, she plunged the strap-on deep inside Bianca's cunt and began moving her hips. As Bianca moaned, Aurea guided her hand towards Hilda's cunt and pushed two of her fingers inside to thrust it.

"Oh, yes, "Hilda said, moaning with Bianca.

"Your strap-on feels so good, Aurea," Bianca said, loving each thrust from Aurea.

"Why thank you, Bianca," Aurea said.

"Can you move your fingers faster, Aurea?" Hilda asked sweetly, also loving the thrusts.

"Sure, sweetie," Aurea replied. Now she pushed her fingers faster, also her hips.

"Yes... Yes... Yes..." Bianca said. Her and Hilda's breasts were bouncing simultaneously, as well as Aurea's.

"You doing us both at the same time is magnificent, Aurea..." Hilda said.

"You're right, Hilda. It is," Aurea said, enjoying the sounds the girls' cunts were making. Her, along with the girls, breathing grew heavier too. That didn't stop their fun yet.

More thrusts later, the girls reached their climax, making a mess on Aurea's blanket. It wasn't the only mess on the blanket, though. After, she, Bianca, and Hilda calmed down, Aurea removed the strap-on off her and said, "Suck my nipples."

As Aurea sat on her legs, she showed her bare breasts to the girls as they came closer to her. Bianca mouthed the left nipple while Hilda did the right one.

"That's right, girls. Work those tongues," Aurea said, moaning as Bianca and Hilda swirled their tongues on the nipples they're working on. To make Aurea happier, Bianca slid one of her hands inside Aurea's panties before thrusting them. Then seconds later, Hilda worked three of her fingers inside Aurea's anus.

"That's it. Pleasure those dirty holes," Aurea said, rubbing their hairs.

They looked at Aurea with those beautiful eyes of theirs. They were glad for being a part in Aurea's small harem, especially Bianca. It looked like she wanted to stay longer than just a couple of days and it was Thursday, the fifth day of the week.

Going faster, Bianca creeped her other hand through the back of Aurea's panties and rubbed her ass. Hilda moved her fingers faster too, but not as rapid as Bianca's. Speaking of Bianca, her saliva dripped out of her mouth, hitting the blanket.

After more time passed, Aurea squirted her love juices out of her cunt. She told them to stop and they did. While she, Aurea, and Hilda are calming down, Bianca caressed through the woman's bigger breasts and the nipples. After calming down, Aurea suggest that they should do a triple french-kiss. They did. Bianca had hers swirling all over Aurea's during their kiss.

A few days later, the girls woke up from their slumber. Today was Sunday. Hilda rolled out of the bed while Bianca remained next to Aurea. She had her arm on the older girl's breasts.

While putting her own clothes back on, Hilda asked, "Are you gonna stay here, Bianca?"

"Yes," Bianca replied, looking at Aurea.

"Go to the room near the kitchen, Hilda. You'll see three pokeballs laying on a table," Aurea said as she looked at Bianca.

"Okay," Hilda said.

Hilda left the room, leaving Bianca and Aurea behind. After Bianca got on up of Aurea, they touched each other lips before their french-kiss. Bianca was happy to have Aurea by herself as she's drunk off of Aurea and her sex.

The End


End file.
